Latido Escondido
by AnyWalker
Summary: "Y es que llegaría hasta el final del mismo infierno por ella." Es un fic bastante cortito de la relación de Sísifo con la joven Sasha, espero les guste.


¡Buenas tardes!

Es la primera vez que me atrevo a publicar algo sobre esta pareja, dado que muchos tienen mal visto el SísifoxSasha, que realmente no entiendo dado que son adorables juntos.

Vale, pues espero les agrade la idea de leer algo sobre ellos dos, aunque realmente no es sobre pareja cien por ciento.

Sería lindo saber lo que opinan sobre esto, y saber si debería dejar de publicar cosas tan malas '3

 _ **Disclaimer: Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen en absoluto, esto va sin fines de lucro.**_

* * *

One Chapter

Observaba la espalda menuda de la mujer con infinito cariño y respeto, una oleada de seguridad le alivió sobre el pecho mientras una sonrisa cargada de emociones le curvaba los labios suavemente ante el angelical rostro que le sonreía con ánimos cada vez más altos. Sasha se había vuelto toda una jovencita dotada de una belleza envidiable, y más que un rostro bonito, la mente de la niña que una vez le había embargado con ternura ahora le sorprendía con una inteligencia que le sorprendía día a día; su pequeña Sasha ya era toda una mujer digna de ser reconocida como la diosa de la guerra.

Por un momento, el pecho protegido por el oro de su armadura le tembló víctima completa de los ojos de la joven, los latidos aumentaron emocionados y un reproche mental le asaltó la mente al recordar que aquellas sensaciones no eran propias para un hombre como él, lo sabía y la culpa le azotaba con fuerza ¿pero cómo evitarlo? Hace tiempo que ya se había aceptado así mismo que más de un cariño de protección por una diosa, lo que sentía hacía ella era el amor propio de un hombre por una mujer. No tenía ya caso negarlo ante la verdad que su corazón le gritaba por las noches pero que su mente reprimía por las mañanas.

No podía negar el mar de emociones desconocidas que le levantaba la nobleza y humildad de Sasha, sus ojos ya no era ciego ante las miradas llenas de afecto que se le escapaban siempre que la pequeña diosa le sonreía al verlo cruzar hasta su templo completamente a salvo, menos podía acallar el amor desbordante cada que la chiquilla le posabas las delgadas manos sobre sus anchos brazos curtidos por los entrenamientos. Incluso se había prometido, que de ser necesario, daría su vida entera en pedazos por protegerla, así su piel fuera arrancada y sus huesos deshechos si podía mantenerla a salvo del mundo.

-¿Sísifo, estás bien?.-

La tenue voz le sacó con eficacia del torbellino de pensamientos que se le comenzaban a colar cada vez más profundos en el alma, el caballero de Sagitario alzó la mirada hacía la dueña de las palabras encontrando a Sasha que le miraba con cierta preocupación sobre las brillantes pupilas.

-Estoy perfecto, Athena.- aseguró con dulzura logrando arrancar una nueva sonrisa sobre los labios de la menor. -Si me lo permite, me retiraré hacía mi templo, aún debo terminar algunas cosas.-

Sasha asintió sin dudar, accediendo ante la despedida que le daba el caballero para ella misma retirarse hasta su propia habitación. Sísifo le siguió con la mirada hasta asegurarse de que la pequeña desaparecía tras las finas cortinas que ocultaban sus aposentos fuera de la sala del Patriarca, una vez seguro de ello, giró sobre sus pasos que comenzaban a llevarle camino abajo hasta el templo de Sagitario.

No importaba si su diosa no estaba al tanto de la forma en la que su corazón se apretaba cada vez que la miraba alejarse de su lado, no importaba si Sasha nunca llegaba a sentir aquel cosquilleo que le recorría la espalda con gusto de la misma forma en que le sucedía cada vez que la miraba desfilar por los caminos del Santuario, en verdad que no importaba… Después de todo, él la amaría por ambos hasta que el último respiro de su cuerpo fuera arrebatado. Hasta que la próxima Guerra Santa reclamara su vida.

* * *

¡Espero les gustara! Sería bienvenido cualquier comentario sobre el Fic, así sea bueno o lo fome que está.

¡Gracias por el tiempo!


End file.
